Ep. 14: Well, Time To Get Married
Well, Time To Get Married is the fourteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the Kabuki Novice two-parter, introducing the Dairinken as well as a new weapon that preludes the arrival of a brand-new Dairanger. Synopsis Lin assists her grandfather Yufang in taking down Kabuki Novice in order to save his bride-to-be from the Gorma. Plot The Dairanger are shocked when the police find a bullet wound on the man that fell from the building. They sigh in relief that the man's death wasn't Yufang's fault. When they gather at the hideout, he laughs at his cleverness. He reveals to them a picture of his young opera singer fiancee but Lin is upset that she is so young. Kabuki Priestling pleads for forgiveness from the trio and even though he is tortured by Zaidosu, he is given another chance. When they leave, he spits out Yufang's fiancee Shoukyou and she tries to escape. Shoukyou is trapped in a cage. Meanwhile, Lin and her Uncle Yufang have a heart to heart. Lin trains with the Dairinken much to her uncle's glee. Kabuki Priestling appears and he throws a ransom note at Yufang. He goes off running, leaving Lin. Elsewhere, the other Dairanger hear a news report about a boxer, martial artist and kendo fighter disappearing mysteriously. Yufang arrives at the warehouse and reunites with his woman, but fire turns on around the cage. He challenged by the Kabuki Priestling inside a boxer's body. Yufang beats him and Kabuki Priestling runs into the martial art fighter he kidnapped. Yufang beats that one too. Yufang then fights the Kabuki Priestling as a kendo fighter. He managed to subdue him. Kabuki Priestling then possessed a robot which Yufang easily brings down. The tables turn and Yufang is at his mercy. Until Lin and the other Dairanger arrive to the rescue. The Gorma Triumvirate are driving around in their car. Zaidosu parks the car on the side of a road. Watching surveillance on their briefcase, Shaddam realizes Shoukyou has the Byakkoshinken. Lin frees Shoukyou from her cage using her Dairinken and the two fiancees have a loving reunion. The five transform and the robot is taken down by Lin. Kabuki Priestling pops out of the robot in a big explosion. The Triumvirate then corner the two lovers over the tiger sword. The Dairanger think about how best to distract them. The Dairanger try their Chi Power Bomber on the Triumvirate and they become their metal faced forms and throw the finisher back at our heroes. The Dairanger battle it out with the Triumvirate. Yufang and his bride watch from the sidelines. Yufang tells the Dairangers to call their Dairinkens. The Dairanger use their new Dairinken attack against the trio and Kabuki Priestling. Kabuki Priestling's face is covered by the weapons, then explosions occur. The Triumvirate roll down on the ground and retreat. Kabuki Priestling grows giant and is killed by Dairen'oh. Yufang and his bride encase Byakkoshinken in stone. She demonstrates that no one can remove the sword other than its true owner. Lin is not all that happy but Master Kaku makes her realize that she should be happy for her uncle if he is. Lin's uncle and bride marry and drive away happily. One question is pressed: Who is the true owner of the sword? Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Announcer: *Boxer: *Karate Master: *Police: *Kendo Master: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *While the only appearance of Shoukyou, she brings with her the Byakkoshinken, the weapon-to-be of the next Dairanger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Evil Bookala's tongue briefly wrapping around the Thunder Megazord). References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura